1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to synchronizing contents, and more particularly, to synchronizing contents between a content playback device and a content storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable storage devices such as universal serial buses (USBs) have become widespread. Portable storage devices may store contents such as photographs, moving images or music, so users can enjoy desired contents anytime, anywhere by connecting USBs to content playback devices. Content playback devices comprise memories for storing contents and may play back contents.
However, when a user desires to play back contents stored in a storage device to enjoy the contents, he or she needs to perform a synchronization process, for example individually moving contents stored in the storage device and deleting a content which is completely played back from a playback device, which causes inconveniences to the user.
Accordingly, a method is provided to perform the synchronization process automatically when a storage device is connected to a playback device. However, if the synchronization process is automatically performed, a deletion synchronization process requiring a relatively small amount of time and an addition synchronization process requiring a large amount of time may be performed in an order of a content list. Accordingly, contents to be deleted from the playback device may be browsed and contents to be added may not be added so as not to be browsed.
Additionally, when the content list in the playback device needs to be displayed before the synchronization process is completed, contents that have already been completely deleted from the playback device may be displayed on the content list, or currently displayed contents may need to be deleted from the content list. Therefore, a user may be provided with incorrect content information, and thus a likelihood of confusion may arise.